The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal device, and more particularly to a communication control for a mobile communication terminal device which has a plurality of different communication interfaces.
Conventionally, in the mobile communication, a communication control for switching among physical interfaces of a mobile communication terminal device having a plurality of different communication interfaces is implemented by selecting an optimal communication interface depending on communication situations of the respective communication interfaces, and switching to the selected communication interface at a proper timing during a communication, as described, for example, in JP-A-2002-152407. In addition, JP-A-2002-157181 shows an automatic operation for switching from one physical interface to another based on the communication rate, line congestion information, communication charge and the like which can be acquired from a communication line.